Brian Braddock
Interdimensional energy conduit: Brian's abilities are powered by interdimensional energies which are concentrated around the British Isles of each reality and also in the Otherworld. Moving too far away from the field will cause eventual power loss unless a power-enhancing costume is worn. After being lost in the timestream for a while, Brian briefly had precognitive flashes, though these eventually abated. For a time, all of his abilities were localized to Britain. If he went abroad for too long at a time without wearing his costume, his powers eventually diminished to nothing. His costume acts as an antenna and battery, allowing him to retain his powers wherever he goes. When he and Meggan Puceanu destroyed the Otherworld energy matrix at Roma's prompting, however, the energies that allowed him to retain his power within the United Kingdom without his costume were dissipated. Hence, to retain his powers anywhere on Earth, he must wear the costume at all times. Recently, Brian has gained the ability to use his powers even without his suit. They are now based on his confidence. With greater confidence comes more power and he weakens as his confidence does. *''Superhuman strength:'' While wearing his costume, Brian's strength is increased to high superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 90 tons. *''Superhuman stamina:'' Brian's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for about 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman durability:'' While wearing his costume, Brian's body is surrounded by an invisible force field that renders him highly resistant to physical injury. The field allows him to sustain powerful energy blasts, great impact forces, temperature extremes, and falls from great heights without being injured. However, repeated impacts from sufficiently powerful forces or weaponry will weaken and eventually penetrate the field. The field's density, however, is specially designed to allow oxygen and light to pass through it. This force field is now sustained by his own confidence. *''Superhuman agility:'' Brian's agility, balance, and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman reflexes:'' Brian's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhumanly acute senses:'' Brian can purposely draw upon the energies that give him his other powers to temporarily increase the efficiency of his senses, enhancing them to superhuman levels. He can see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human can. His hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to hear further than a human and to detect sounds normal humans can't. *''Flight:'' Brian can also channel these energies for the purpose of flying through the air at great speeds. At his peak, he can surpass the speed of sound. The force field that grants him his superhuman durability enables him to withstand the rigors of traveling at such high velocities. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Otherworlders Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Superhuman durability Category:Superhuman agility Category:Superhuman reflexes Category:Flight Category:Superhumanly acute senses Category:Superhuman vision Category:Superhuman hearing